


The Kissing Fiend

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anon Prompt, Drabble, M/M, tf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa gets fed up and turns into a kissing maniac</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Fiend

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is, but it was an amzing prompt and i felt like writing it so *shrugs*
> 
> Here's the prompt btw: what it iwaizumi and oikawa are dating but no one on their team knows until oikawa has mono (aka the kissing disease) the same time as iwa and they figure it out

Oikawa was fed up. He finally got Iwaizumi to date him but, was that really fine? Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi loved him, it was so obvious that he’d loved every moment of it. The thing was, he looked ashamed of it in public. As usual, Oikawa would fawn over Iwaizumi’s biceps in public and at home, but now Iwaizumi practically pushed him off when he did. It was infuriating. 

“Iwa-chaaaaan ~ Give me a big hug!” Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes and Iwaizumi sighed, giving in and hugging the smaller man.

“Iwa-chan, give me a kiss?” Oikawa looked up at the taller man with a flirty face, his voice sounding the complete opposite however.

“Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi pulled away and sat down on a nearby couch, patting the spot next to him, “we need to talk,”

Oikawa gulped but complied, sitting down with a rare serious face, “I need to talk about something too,”

He gave a deep breath and continued, “Why do you look embarrassed by me?”

Iwaizumi gaped at the question and stuttered, “W-what do you mean?”

“You know what I mean!” Oikawa huffed a breath and continued, “you always have an embarrassed look when I touch you in public!”

Iwaizumi was at a loss of words and changed the subject, looking away from Oikawa, “S-sorry, I think it’s getting a bit too late? I gotta go,” Iwaizumi said with panic in his voice and ran out the room, leaving a very irritated Oikawa alone in his apartment.

“Idiot”

The next day, everything at practice was the same. Oikawa would toss to Iwaizumi, he’d spike, they’d get a point, and then it’d be the next spiker’s turn. It was the usual practice they always had. The one change though, was that Oikawa had turned into an absolute kissing maniac. The odd thing was, he’d only kiss Iwaizumi, making everyone suspicious as to what their relationship actually was. Whenever Iwaizumi would spike, he’d give a peck on his cheek. A good receive? A kiss. A decent block, a kiss on his arms. It made Hanamaki and Matsukawa shiver. They did make jokes though, of course. They’d have a strange scrunched up look on their faces and mock, “Whaaaaat? You guys hooked up without telling us?” Hanamaki would taunt, “Meeeeaaan!” Matsukawa would continue. It made Iwaizumi fume with anger. It eventually made Iwaizumi comply when Oikawa would kiss him, making the kisses deeper and even creepier. They’d kiss and the team would look away, disgusted but proud. Making the team seem like proud but disgusted parents.

_They finally hooked up!!_

They thought in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this trash *shrugs*


End file.
